Restrictions budgétaires
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: C’est la réunion de début d’année du comité des Mangemorts, mais les protagonistes devront faire face à la cruelle réalité des restrictions budgétaires. Histoire écrite dans le cadre de l’échange sur pompom power à partir du prompt de jazzy jo.


Titre : Restrictions budgétaires et croquettes pour Manticores

Disclaimer : JKR encore et toujours.

Rating : PG

Nombre de mots : 1171

Personnages : Lucius Malefoy, Severus Snape, Alecto Carrow, Bellatrix Black, Voldemort, Thorfinn Rowle, Walden MacNair

Cette histoire a été écrite dans le cadre de l'échange anonyme sur pompom power à partir du Prompt n102, proposé par jassyjo - Aujourd'hui est un grand jour au manoir Malfoy. C'est la réunion de début d'année du comité récréatif des Mangemorts. La planification du calendrier des activités est à l'ordre du jour, mais les protagonistes de l'histoire devront faire face à la cruelle réalité des restrictions budgétaires. Cela laisse présager des débats houleux et des décisions déchirantes

Note: Rendons à César ce qui appartient à Brutus, l'idée d'un Lulu trésorier vient de la magnifique fic de Mirliton: "Des elfes et des Malefoy" que je vous recommande chaudement!

* * *

**Restrictions budgétaires et croquettes pour Manticores. **

Monter une armée maléfique destinée à la domination du monde, à la torture de jeunes vierges issues de peuplades oubliées et à l'asservissement des forces du bien, de l'humanité et de tout ce qui traîne dans les parages en général est une tache plus complexe qu'il ne pourrait le paraître à première vue.

On pourrait spéculer qu'il suffit de se dégoter un petit lopin tranquille, de se bâtir un sombre repaire dans le genre gargouilles sur le toit et marbre sombre dans les couloirs, et beaucoup, beaucoup de sous-sols, avec quelques sbires pour le garder et ensuite de s'étendre peu à peu, tel une tâche de pétrole à l'arrière d'un navire incontinent…

Que nenni !

Les romans ont beau les présenter traditionnellement comme une bande de gentils benêts qui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur baguette et qui sont régulièrement tirés d'affaires par le personnage du détective : un Préfet de Poudlard génial et précoce ou un Cracmol assistée d'une jeune moldue avantagée au niveau mammaire, tout dépend du public visé par le romancier, les Aurors ne sont pas tous stupides.

Quand de jeunes garçons nubiles commencent à disparaître mystérieusement dans le Sussex juste après l'érection d'une grande tour noir dans le style gothique flamboyant, ils finissent toujours par se poser des questions.

Tôt ou tard.

Et puis il y a la Brigade financière…C'est encore les pires et leur opinion est que, repaire maléfique et armée des Ténèbres ou pas, tout le monde doit payer les impôts locaux et les cotisations sociales. Faire la une pour redressement fiscale est une mauvaise publicité pour un terrible mage noir.

La première étape d'un affreux Seigneur Noir et de ses suiveurs est donc de faire profil bas le temps d'avoir la puissance nécessaire pour pouvoir flanquer la pâtée à tous les redresseurs du torts du pays avec un bras attaché dans le dos.

Cependant il faut quand même payer les croquettes des Manticores, la terre de bruyère pour les Mandragores et les Filets du Diable, les salaires des recrues, toujours prêtes à semer le chaos et la destruction, mais certainement pas à l'œil, les instruments de torture…Sinon, vous n'arriverez jamais à vous développer et à atteindre la puissance nécessaire pour que le Fisc sorcier lui-même plie sous votre botte.

Cette équation difficile ne peut être résolue que d'une seule façon : une gestion saine des finances !

Vous êtes peut-être vous-même partit à la conquête du titre d'être le plus maléfique…j'ignore si vous êtes apte à tenir vos comptes mais Lord Voldemort, chef de l'équipe de terreurs à qui nous allons nous intéresser, sait parfaitement qu'il a plus de compétences en psychopathie qu'en comptabilité, et a donc refilé le bébé à Lucius…

Celui-ci s'est pavané pendant trois jours comme les paons de son épouse, puis il s'est mis à la tâche, et c'est là que tout s'est gâté. En épluchant les pattes de mouche de son patron il s'est très vite rendu compte que les Serviteurs des ténèbres vivaient très largement au-dessus de leurs moyens et que, sauf si des mesures énergiques étaient prises, on se dirigeait vers une banqueroute d'un volume égal au produit intérieur brut d'une île tropicale spécialisée dans l'évasion fiscale et l'accueil de dictateurs sud-américains déchus et plein aux as.

Il allait falloir réduire les dépenses et vite !

Petits morceaux choisis de ses efforts :

« Trois cent gallions de spatules !! Enfin, Severus, tu en as vraiment besoin d'autant ? Tu cherches à ouvrir un commerce spécialisé ?

— Trois tailles de spatules multipliées par sept alliages différents et cinq type d'emmanchures. De plus les potions les rongent en moins de deux ans Fais le calcul toi-même.

— Et elles sont _toutes_ indispensables ?

— A moins que tu veuilles dire toi-même au Lord que je n'ai pas le matériel quand il lui faut une potion pour faire changer Naguini de couleur sans l'empoisonner à trois heures du matin.

— Et les ingrédients ? On ne pourrait pas rogner un peu sur les ingrédients ?

— Ma foi, je pourrais peut-être en prélever aux cuisines. En faisant très attention. Après tout, je manipule des produits hautement toxiques, certainement mortels pour qui les ingèrent. Et une confusion est si vite arrivée. »

Le message passa très bien.

On ne toucherait pas aux subventions du laboratoire de potions et Lucius pourrait continuer à boire son chocolat chaud en confiance, sauf les jours où Narcissa était fâchée.

* * *

« Il a renversé mon thé !

— Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Bellatrix, laisse cet elfe tranquille, je ne te le répéterais pas deux fois !

— Les traditions Black…

— A l'époque, les elfes coûtaient moins chers ! Et si tu ébrèches cette hache, je te la facture au prix fort. »

* * *

« On n'a pas le budget.

— Mais Lucius…

—C'est Malefoy pour toi, Rowle. Et on n'a pas besoin de divisions aéroportées à Nimbus. Si tu veux un nouveau balai tu n'as qu'à le payer toi-même.

— Snape a eu deux nouveaux chaudrons !

— Tu n'as qu'à te plaindre à lui. Mais ne viens pas pleurer dans mes jupes ensuite si tu visites les chaudrons en question en tant qu'ingrédients. »

* * *

« Alecto, on a déjà acheté des brodequins l'année dernière ! Ne me dis pas que ça s'use quand même : c'est en acier trempé !

— Tu n'as pas conscience des progrès rapides dans ce domaine Malefoy. Ces modèles sont déjà totalement obsolètes ! Avec ce type là, il est possible de les porter au rouge sans perdre de capacité de torsion et…

— Je sors de table ! Et si tu commandais moins de poucettes, tu pourrais dégager une partie de ton budget et dans deux mois, tu aurais tes brodequins…

— Mais…

— Et si ça ne va pas, tu n'as qu'à t'y prendre à l'ancienne, à la baguette et au Doloris. Et dis à ton frère que s'il continue de jouer au Souaffle dans la cour intérieure, je lui ferais payer les vitres cassées. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a le QI d'un Sang-de-bourbe que les règles ne s'appliquent pas à lui…non, Alecto, arrête de me mordre, veux-tu, de toute façon je porte une cote renforcée sous ma robe.»

* * *

« C'est ridicule, avec une somme pareille, je peux à peine acheter un caniche nain !

— Alors achète des caniches nains en solde, MacNair.

— Tu imagines le buget rien que pour nourrir les Manticores ? Et je voulais acheter des béliers pour m'exercer à la hache.

— Essaye sur Greyback, il a encore rongé ma canne. »

* * *

Lucius reposa sa plume, assez satisfait. Il avait réussi à équilibrer le budget, si tout le monde s'en tenait à ses directives le spectre de la banqueroute devrait s'éloigner…et plus important, le Lord ne risquerait plus de puiser dans les caisses de ses adeptes pour renflouer les siennes.

Alors, il avait vu tout le monde, non ?

Juste à cet instant le Lord passa la porte, les bras chargés de suffisamment de rouleaux de parchemins pour retapisser une pièce de petite taille. Lucius soupira.

L'après-midi allait être long.

Fin.


End file.
